The purpose of this contract is to perform preliminary developmental toxicity studies, hereafter referred to as range finding studies, in which 5 to 7 chemicals (11 studies) will be tested in each year of the contract. The number of pregnant animals and the endpoints used shall be sufficient to indicate the potential for developmental toxicity and the dose levels that will be used in definitive toxicity studies. A range finding study is defined as the testing of one chemical in one species. It is expected that an average of 4 mouse, 4 rat and 3 rabbit studies shall be performed per year.